


..Rest Well..

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: No Spoilers, One Shot, Other, have some sweet sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: In which Zelda tries to explain to her daughter why she doesn't have a father.





	

"Mother...?" The tired child interrupted the woman reading her a book.

"Yes dear?"

With a small pause of silence, the child glanced up with (E/C) eyes into the queen's own, with a small, fragile smile.

"Will I finally meet father this year?"

The woman gave a sad smile, unable to stare into the child's eyes any longer.

Tears fell down her face as the burden of wisdom had made her vulnerable. As they say, ignorance is bliss.

"No, love... Your father... Well, he was a brave warrior. He had slain countless monsters and regained peace to our land, but he had not been seen after the war."

Within her eyes lay the guilt of a hidden truth.

She couldn't tell the child that her father had fell in love, with one other than the queen, and this woman with (E/C) eyes and beautiful hair had given him a child, but passed away in the process, and the woman's last plea was that the princess, the queen, care for the one of hero's blood.

Angered that the woman had stolen the queen's loved one, the queen reacted out of pity and spite, ripping the child from the dying mother's arms.

For the child had his beautiful blond hair, his pale flesh, and his pointed ears. But the one reminder that the child was not Zelda's were those crystal clear (E/C) orbs that shined in the darkest of night.

"Goodnight, my dear."

"..Night...mama..."

Her heart broke, for those words were meant for (Name).

...And if there was one thing Zelda regretted, was not saying goodbye.

She left the woman to die.

Her one last hope was that Link could finally forgive her cruelness, for the princess full of wisdom became a queen full of regrets.

"Ignorance...is bliss...."


End file.
